


A Surprise Confession

by insatiablegaydesire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, Love Confessions, M/M, but they're idiots in love, no chairs were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insatiablegaydesire/pseuds/insatiablegaydesire
Summary: It's a normal night in the Gryffindor common room: Remus wants to get his work done, Sirius wants to say something, and James and Peter just want the suspense to end.Although, Remus happens to be a very ignorant little shit, so things don't really go according to plan.





	

“Moooooooooonnnnnyyyyyyyyyy!”

Upon hearing the greeting coming from the boy climbing through the portrait hole, Remus smiles slightly to himself. When the footsteps grow nearer, he pulls his nose out of the History of Magic book he was reviewing for a test coming up, and looks up at Sirius expectantly.

“Yes?” he asks.

Sirius tugs the book away before Remus can tighten his grip, dramatically throwing it into an armchair halfway across the common area.

Remus frowns. “I was reading that, you know.”

“Not anymore!” Sirius drapes himself across Remus’ lap, letting out a contented sigh. “Now is the time for important questions!”

“Funny, I was thinking the same thing when I was asking myself who discovered the illusionary use of mermaid scales,” Remus mutters.

“Aaron Malinski,” Sirius chirps.

Remus rolls his eyes. “Thanks, nerd, but I needed to figure that out for myself.”

Sirius leans up to pat Remus’ cheeks like one does to a small child. “There, there. I know it's hard having to be stuck with such a smart, beautiful, funny, sexy beast-”

Remus stifles a laugh.

Sirius stops his sentence and pouts, glaring up at the owner of the lap he currently occupies.

Remus responds by pushing Sirius off of him. He gets up to retrieve the thrown textbook, and on his way back to the boy who was now sitting unhappily on the floor, asks, “What was your important question?”

Sirius immediately brightens after hearing this. “Will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?”

Remus sits back down into his armchair and wrinkles his brow, opening the book again. “Padfoot, you don't really have to ask. We always go together, why would this time be any different?”

Sirius doesn't get the chance to respond before James and Peter come bounding through the portrait hole.

“Padfoot!” James shouts, eyes wide with excitement and an eager smile across his face. “Did you ask him yet?”

Remus looks back and forth between the boy at his feet and the pair coming towards them in confusion. “You guys do know that you don't have to ask me to go to Hogsmeade with you, right? It's pretty much a given that I'll be there. We've been best friends for over six years now. We have our own _group nickname_. If we dorks didn't hang out with each other then we'd have no one.”

James’ smile dims as Remus talks, and his eyes lose their giddy spark. Peter looks solemnly towards Sirius.

Remus notices the unusual quietness that hangs over the group. “Am I missing something?”

“Merlin’s left ballsack, you really are such an ignorant little shit,” Peter says, head tilted to the side in pure mystification as he stares at Remus.

James shakes his head dumbly, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. He scratches the back of his head, causing his already wild hair to grow wilder.

Sirius just sinks lower onto the floor until he's sprawled across the rug next to the blazing fireplace. “Someone, please, stab a stick through my body lengthwise and roast me over this fire. It would probably feel a lot better than this.”

Peter glances at James, and the pair appear to share a look of understanding, nodding to themselves before silently retreating up to the boys’ shared room.

“And what is ‘this’ exactly?” Remus gets the feeling that he's gonna want to close his book for this conversation, so he does. He leans forward, resting his chin on the knuckles of his right hand, trying to guess at what Sirius’ answer would be. Nothing comes to his mind.

Instead of answering the question straightforwardly, Sirius simply says, with a stupid smile on his face, “You're really pretty when you're confused.”

Remus’ cheeks darken a bit. He looks up to the ceiling, breaking eye contact with the other boy. “C’mon, Pads, don't try to change the subject with jokes. You're clearly upset, please tell me why.”

He looks back down at Sirius, who has now moved closer. The boy sits by his feet, hands resting together on Remus’ right knee.

“But, I did,” Sirius says.

Remus huffs out a laugh. “No, you didn't.”

“Yes, I did.”

“No.”

“ _Yes_.”

“ _No_.”

“ _YES_! I did! You're really pretty! That's my problem! That's why I'm upset!” Sirius throws his hands up in the air, and slumps back down to the floor. He plays with the hem of Remus’ pants.

“You're upset... because I'm _pretty_?” Remus nearly folds himself in half in order to look down at his friend. “Sirius, you do realize that you're a lot better looking than me, right? You don't have anything to be jealous of.”

When Sirius doesn't respond, Remus decides to go even further. “In fact, in fourth year I might have had quite a large crush on you.”

Instead of brightening at this like Remus expects him to, Sirius grows even more distressed. He refuses to look up and is now twirling his hair, something he only does when he's extremely nervous.

Remus sighs heavily, leaning back into the chair. “If I'm spilling all my feelings out at once, I should probably mention that the crush never really went away.”

Sirius shoots up immediately and jumps on to Remus, tackling him into a hug of sorts. He hits him so hard that the chair tilts back too much, and hits the floor with a _thump._

Peter and James race down the stairs after hearing Sirius’ squeals from all the way up in the dorm. When they get to the bottom, they stop and stare at what lies before them: Sirius laughing gleefully into Remus’ neck, who in turn is also laughing hysterically because of his extremely ticklish neck.

The rest of the Gryffindor house quickly follows suit, as the noise was becoming too much to bear at half past eleven at night. Most roll their eyes and head back upstairs when they see it's just the group of mischievous sixth years, up to their usual antics.

A seventh year girl, who recently transferred from Durmstrang, stays. She grins at the boys lying on top of a chair with a now broken leg. “So, you two finally decided to get it together and tell each other?”

Sirius lifts his face from Remus’ shoulder and grins back, but Remus stares at the new girl. “Tell each other what?”

Her grin falters a bit. “So, just one confession tonight.”

“And I thought it would be _mine_ ,” Sirius tells her.

Remus whips around from staring at the girl to stare at Sirius. “Huh?”

“Moony, babe, I love you, but you can be _such_ a dumbass sometimes.”

“Babe?” Remus’ heart skips a beat.

“Yeah, honey, what is it?”

“I'm a dumbass.”

“Yes, sweetie, I'm well aware of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will fight anyone who says that Sirius is bad at school.
> 
> That doesn't really have much to do with this fic but!!! I will still fight.
> 
> Also #sorrynotsorry for my tragic overuse of italics. idgaf


End file.
